Inside a Psycopaths Mind!
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: A serial killer is not born a killer...it is the world that brings out the evil in him Join Zoey Hansen a child who befriends Michael Myers, when she lives through one of the most horrific slashings that NY has ever had...he comes looking for her!
1. New Friends!

Inside the Mind of a Psycopath!

Michaels Memories

Disclaimer

I own nothing except my mind and my new DVD Halloween Directors Cut, I have just saw it and I don't think its fair that he gets no love so its my story and he gets some love!

A serial killer is not born a killer….it is the world that brings out the evil in him…..

That is what happened to Michael Audrey Myers!……

This is where our story takes place……

When one girl survives his wrath……..

Another is sought out by the force of evil himself…….

Why?……

This is what I am trying to find out…….

Come with me….

As I track down the killer…..

In his own mind…..

17 Years ago the Myer house

"Michael come on I don't want to play hide and seek any more!"

Said Judith Myers tiredly

"Judith please! Come on!"

Begged 10 year old Michael Myers to Judith his 17 year old sister

"No Mikes! Go play with Boo!"

She said frustrated to the kid beside her

"Fine!maybe I will!"

Michael got up and ran off to his baby sisters room

"Hey Boo!how are you….ha like you can answer"

Michael said while petting her head like one would do a cat, the small infant laughed

"Yeah Boo stay innocent il deal with Judith and pa! il keep us safe!"

The child promised his sister, he didn't care about Judith or his dad only his little sister and his mother, the rest of his family were dead to him! He hated his dad for always being perverted!, saying bad remarks about his sisters even the little one and sassing his mother, well he decided he would end his rein of fear tonight……on all hallows eve!

DING DONG!

The bell broke him out of his trance

"Il get it!"

He said like anyone listened to him, he opened the door and there stood a little red headed girl with a big smile on her face, Michael looked at her oddly no one ever came in for him unless they were steamed or going to make a fool of his face

"Can I help you?"

He said

"Hi my name is Zoey Hansen and im your new neighbour!"

Said the peppy girl

"Well…umm im Michael Myers and im 10 wanna come in?"

He asked the girl hopefully

"Well…I have to ask my mum but yeah il come in wait a minute!"

The girl said as she ran to her mum

Michael on the plus side was happy he'd never had a friend before….maybe his luck was changing

Zoey came back with the smile still on her face

"My mum said no problems!just be back for 10"

Michael showed her in

"To warn you my dad is a little…..odd"

Michael said solemnly to the girl, she said nothing

They headed into the kitchen

"Oh! Cute baby! She your sis?"

Zoey said cuddling the toddler who cuddled back

"Yeah she is….her name is Boo"

Michael said

"Awe what a cute name!"

Zoey said still cuddling her

Michael didn't get it but he was happy to have a friend that wasn't afraid to come and talk to him and play with his sister

"Mikey boy that you ya faggot!!where are you!?"

A gruff voice called from the living room

"Oh no! he is early!"

Michael sounded afraid

"Who is it Michael?"

Zoey said while holding Boo

"My dad…."

Michael said in fear, genuine fear he hated the man in the living room, the one he called dad, his real dad died!

"So….lets go!"

Zoey said taking his hand, he felt his cheeks go red, he went with her

"Mike-oh! So you actually brought something in nice piece of pussy you have there!"

Zoey was confused

"Sir what is a pussy?"

She asked innocently

"Bend over and il show you what a pussy is!"

He said but Michael stopped him, this angered the man

"Come on boy! Let me have ma fun! That little lady would cum quite nice!"

The perverted man said licking his lips and staring at the girl

"Come on Zoey we're going!"

Michael said as he pulled Zoey to his room

"That was close! He almost got you!"

The 10 year old said angrily to the other child

"He would only play with me!geez you have to calm it Michael!"

Zoey didn't get why Michael was so upset at her and his dad!

"You don't understand! NO ONE DOES!"

He screamed scaring the girl behind him

"Im sorry Michael…I didn't mean to anger you!"

The girl whimpered

"Its not…..its not your fault…Zoey"

He said looking at her sadly

"Its my pa…he is a 1st degree pervert!"

Michael said in disgust

"Michael….what is a pervert?"

Zoey asked, Michael was close to losing it, but he kept his cool

"A pervert is a person who says things that are inappropriate to young people, they also um….do things to children…wait no that's a paedophile….you getting this Zoey?"

He looked at the girl to see he looking really confused

"Zoey what age are you?"

Michael asked her

"Me im 11 but my parents haven't told me about this…"

She told him, he looked astounded

"Well…..lets keep this our little secret? Ok?"

He smiled holding out his pinkie finger she hooked her around it and swore to him she wouldn't tell her parents

"Good now you want something to eat?"

Michael asked

"Mm No Im alright thanks…hey why do you always wear a mask?"

Zoey asked

"It hides my ugliness…."

He said ashamed

"I don't think that you will be ugly!"

She defended him

"Oh! You say that but when you see my face you'll insult me!"

He said to Zoey

"I will not im a nice girl! And I want to help you!"

She said

"Are you sure you won't…"

He said as he drifted off

"Yes now come on unless you want me to take it off…"

She said

"No!…il do it"

He reached for his mask….

Hi there

This is a fun story but it will not be all nice like this in the 2nd chappy no

Michael shows Zoey his meaner side

What will Zoey do?

How will she react?

And will she live to talk about it?

R&R to find out!


	2. Dirty Little Secret!

Inside a Psychopaths Mind!

Dirty Little Secret!

Disclaimer

I own nothing except my Halloween DVD!

Michael reached up and took of his mask, he had an usual face for a boy…….

"Well…….....aren't you going to poke and make fun of me?"

He asked her, she touched his cheek and felt his skin, she smiled at him

"See? You are not hideous or ugly! Anyone who says so is hideous themselves…I think you look cool!"

She hugged him, he started to cry and hugged back, no one had ever been like this with him……

"Michael! Its 10:32! I'm gonna be in major trouble!!"

Zoey said as she ran to the door

"Remember its our little secret!"

He yelled to her she nodded yes and he smiled as she ran off

Zoey didn't know that her new friend was going to be the youngest and most supposedly deranged killer in the world! He looked normal…well not normal but he was kind! And trustable! wasn't he?

Meanwhile….

"She was kind maybe il see her tonight! Yeah…."

Michael liked Zoey she was everything a human should be! And more! She is innocent and is….my friend

"Mike! That little pussy still there?"

Michael's killer mind took over when he heard that voice, that horrid, disgusting voice!

"Yes…..she is begging for you….."

Poor Michael didn't even realise what he was doing…..as soon as his mask was put back over he was in killer mode….

"Let me get my cock ready!"

He said laughing, Michael went and got the sticky tape from the cabinet and the butchers knife from the drawer…getting ready for his dads murder………then his sister, because she didn't play with him…., he wandered back into the living room, his 'dad' was sleeping, so he taped him up from head to foot, even the mouth so that even as he died he cant scream for help, he lifted his hand and swiftly swiped his dads neck, that made his eyes shoot open, his hand quivered and his foot jerked…..to no avail, his pupils dulled, his pulse slowed and his breathing stopped ..his body stilled…he was dead….

"Now for Judith…."

Michael said slowly unaware something bad was about to happen….

Zoey meanwhile was almost home when she realised something was missing!

"My Hey there kitty jacket! Its in Michaels room!"

So the girl ran back to the house unaware of what was happening at that moment

"Michael? he must be away somewhere ok up I go!"

And up she headed to Michaels room, she took a sort-cut and ended up at Judith's room

"Judith-O///___///O"

Said Zoey who saw Judith doing odd things to a boy, she backed away slowly into Michael's room

"Mm you hear that?"

Said Judith's boyfriend Steve

"No…enough I don't want to do anymore"

She replied so Steve got off of her and went downstairs…where Michael was waiting for him, Michael snuck up behind him, raised his platinum bat and banged down hard on his skull the sickening crack was enough to make anyone cringe in disgust, he kept banging it down on Steve's skull until it finally went

CRACK!

Steve's skull split open like a coconut!, blood oozed out of him leaving a pool of it on the wooden floor, he looked at it uncaring…..

"Your out!"

He said as he headed up the stairs, he went into Judith's room and put on Steve's mask when he had that mask on he felt more killer than he ever had!, he fingered her leg up to her thigh

"Steve stop no more………..Steve!"

She turned round and saw her brother wearing a white mask with black hair on it

"Oh ha ha freak! Now what are you doing?…Michael answer me!…MICHAEL! Answer me-"

Michael stabbed her and took out his knife, Judith limped to the stairs where Michael slashed at her she fell down the stairs and Michael stabbed her hard in the back, then looked to see Zoey standing shocked, holding Boo, he started to walk towards her and she ran

Let me know what I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

Michael was catching up to his sister and soon to be dead friend

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you!

Zoey's legs were aching, carrying a child and running from a killer was tiring work!

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find the games you don't wanna play!

Michael was just in slashing distance when he noticed that she was gone!

You are the only one that needs to know……

Zoey locked herself in the closet with Boo who was beginning to cry, that caught Michaels attention

Il keep you my dirty little secret…

Dirty little secret….

Dirty little secret…….

Michael began slashing at the door, Zoey found a secret passage-way into to sewers of the street she grabbed Boo and ran away, with Michael in hot pursuit!

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

"Michael I don't understand I'm your friend! Why are you trying to kill me!!!do you want your little sister back is that it?"

Michael never spoke

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you!

Zoey saw a man-hole and sped up to it, baby Boo was asleep and had no idea what was going on…

Meanwhile with Mrs Myers

"Judith!?!?Oh GOD What happened..Boo….Michael?…..Randi?…what the hell happened in here?!"

She saw her daughter in a pool of blood, she couldn't care less about her slack of a husband, she couldn't find her son or baby anywhere, she was frantic!

Back with Zoey

Her legs were close to breaking!

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find the games you don't wanna play!

"I-I cant keep running! My legs are so tired!"

She cried, but Michael didn't care!, not while he was in his trance!

You are the only one that needs to know…..

Zoey started to climb up the ladder, baby Boo, was crying now, Michael heard and sped up, to them

Il keep you my dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Zoey was on the verge of giving up, when she saw that she was in the middle of the street, she ran to the phone box

My dirty little secret………..

Who has to know?

Who has to know?

"S-Sir I just saw a murder yes he was 10 and OH GOD HELP ME!!!"

She begged into the phone…At that moment her secret that she promised not to tell……was broken

2 MINUTES LATER

"Hello? Is it on?…yes this is Ricky Newman's on the case of this terrible incident 3 people brutally slaughtered here in Haddonfield 1 teenaged child Judith Myers was stabbed a total of 17 times!, the other teen was savaged to death by a baseball bat! And the father Randi White was slashed at the neck the only known survivor of this horrific incident is 11 year old Zoey Hansen and the Suspect Michael Myers younger sibling Boo, we will have more on this horrific tale as it goes on!"

Michael watched as Zoey was drove away by the security people…..

When Zoey looked in his eyes she no longer saw the kind boy that she knew before, the only thing evident in his eyes were hatred and death…….

I know this might be early to end it but…..

The next chapter will be longer I promise!

Its just I need to make Zoey more mature now

It will be the opposite she will be the one in the psychiatric care instead of Michael

But don't panic Mikey is still in it he appears later on………

And this time he is more deranged than normal!!!!!

Why does he want Zoey so much?

Will he be re-united with Boo?

What does he have in store for poor Zoey?

And will she live?

R&R to find out!


	3. The Asylum and the Escape!

Inside a Psychopaths Mind

The Asylum and the Man in White!!

It had been exactly 15 years……since that horrible incident………………………

Zoey Hansen had been sent to Smiths Grove Asylum for Special people, she had not seen or heard from her parents or from Michael, actually she was glad about not hearing from Michael….that look he gave her chilled her to the bone, there was no emotion….only hatred, she was 16 now and was getting sick of all the questions that people kept asking her!

"For the last freaking time! I don't know exactly what happened that night!, I went back for my jacket, saw Michael holding a knife with blood on it!, grabbed Boo his sister and made a mad dash to live!, I swear to you that is what happened! Now why cant I go home!!?"

Zoey screamed at Dr Loomis, who was sitting with a pen and paper, noting all this down

"I'm sorry my dear but I cant let you leave as you've done terrible things…"

Loomis explained to her

"Me!?!? I did fuck all! Michael was the killer! I was saving a life!"

She defended herself

"I'm sorry my dear…Gentlemen take miss Henson to her cell , please!"

Loomis instructed them

"Its Hansen you quack! ZOEY HANSEN!!GET OFF ME!!!!"

Screamed Zoey as she was dragged away by the men in blue to her cell

"Now you stay in there little miss! We will check on you later!….oh yeah the doc said you got a visitor!"

The guard said

"A visitor?………who?"

Asked Zoey as they walked to her cell

"I think the doc said it was Mike something…"

Zoey stopped in her tracks

"M-Michael…..?"

She stuttered

"Yeah! Michael Myers!"

Zoey was on the verge of being sick, her stomach cramped and memories of that night flooded back to her, she fell down shocking the guard, tears poured from her eyes as each memory gave her a new pain in her heart and consciousness causing her to scream in agony, she repeated the thing that she told Michael, the guard was confused but he ran to get the Prof.

"Michael I'm sorry…..I was only trying to be your friend…"

A figure walked forward with something in his had, Zoey looked up, those cold dark vicious eyes…..she was definite it was……

"Michael?….Michael Myers?"

He never spoke, he raised what he had…….a knife the same knife he used to gut his family, he brought it down hard!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! MICHAEL STOP!!!"

She screamed in fear, while she kicked violently, the men in blue came in

"Calm down darlin! Its only a bad dream!"

Zoey woke up…they were right, there was no Michael….it was a nightmare

"Ok I think the doc wants to talk to you!"

The man in blue said to her as she got up

"What now?"

Zoey sighed

"Beats the hell outta me!, come on I better get you there!"

He said as they sped up their pace

Meanwhile in a maximum security jail a few miles away…..a break-out was in action

"Spread out! don't let him get away! This one is tricky!, he may look peaceful but he is a killer!"

The armed guards were wary!, never before had they saw a killer this merciless, brutal and heartless, he was a killing machine!, as soon as he saw his target he killed him out-right! didn't even give his victim a chance to defend just killed them…the worst of it all was that he didn't even need a weapon he could kill with his own two hands! They had it on tape he grabbed a 42 year old man by his neck and snapped it without even blinking…..then again you couldn't see his face, they only saw his white mask, so they called him….The Man in White! And he was the youngest serial killer at only the age of 20!

"Over-"

He couldn't finish a knife was thrown in his throat, then the knife sprung back to its owner causing blood to spurt out on the rest of the guards

"I have one solution men……RUN!!!!!!"

Said the general before he ran right into the killer!, he grabbed him by the neck and snapped it right back!, then he slit it open and watched him die!, then he went on to mutilate the other guards, he took one by his leg and thrashed him against the wall until there was a pool of blood on the floor, he moved on to his final victim, but he didn't kill him….no he used his mind this time, he also saw a girl on the front of the mans badge…..

"P-Please I have a daughter in a home she is innocent I need to be alive to help her…..please let me live…."

The guard begged him, he stopped and stared at him

The man looked at him, letting his guard down

The killers mind kicked in again and he sent the guard flying hard into a spiked wall, he did however keep the wallet intact…..memories flew back to him all those years…..

"Its ok…..I wont tell!"

A young girl said

"Promise?"

A young boy said

"I promise!"

And they shook hands

Michael Myers remembered that day with spite!, the day he thought god gave him a friend, then that trust was back-spiralled in his face! The friend he thought was pure, was an unholy menace just like all the people he came in contact with! And because of that his family disowned him, his sister was taken away and he was alone!! It was all that girl…Zoey's fault! Ever since she came along his life was a mess!, and he got sent away…..that was it he had to do it he had to let his anger out, as he left he stabbed the photo in the wall, yes he knew now who his victim was going to be…….Zoey Hansen!

Meanwhile with Zoey….

"Damn! I almost had it!"

Zoey cursed as she almost hacked the lock

"I give up!!!!!!!! I'm going to be stuck here forever!!!"

She sighed as she curled up and cried, what she didn't realise was that help was about to come in the strangest of methods………….

Michael could sense her…

He knew his 'friend' was close so revenge was a knife throw away!

She would pay….

In the cruellest of ways……

He would make sure……..

Her pain was a hell of a lot worse than his was…………..

This was what he vowed to himself………….

Ok that's it for this chappy I hope it was violent enough lol

More violence to come!

Will Zoey awake to realise who it is outside her window?

Will Michael really kill his only friend?

And most importantly….

Will they meet for the first time in 15 years?

You know what to do!

R&R To find out!


	4. The Reunion!

Inside a Psychopaths Mind!

Wake me up when this nightmare ends!

**WARNING!!! THIS HAS SLIGHTLY PERVERTED BUT HIGHLY GOREY VIOLENCE IN IT!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!BUT STILL PLEASE ENJOY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!AND MICHAEL IS REALLY OC IN THIS CHAPTER!MY STORY MY DECISION!!!**

**OK ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Disclaimer **

**I do not own any content except my DVD and my imagination!**

**Michael was in the Asylums grounds, he jumped the gate and landed with a thud waking Zoey**

"**What?"**

**Zoey said to herself**

**Michael began punching the walls, now everyone was awake!**

"**What in the name?"**

**Said the security guard as he ran to the door only to be flattened to a bloody mess, blood poured from him in immense proportions! All of the prisoners and patients were in an upheaval now, Zoey grasped her head, trying to hold on to her sanity, she didn't want to believe this !, it was the nightmare that she dreamt would never come true! The next part was the part she had dreaded the most!……..everything grew eerily quiet, the chaos disappeared……the patients stared into the distance at a figure who gradually hovered forward like a ghost…..only this time her dream went differently the ghost-like figure didn't just go forward, he grabbed one of the frantic girls and pulled up her top revealing two large breasts!, Zoey warily watched his every move, he pointed to the breast then took out his knife, Zoey's reaction changed and she was silently begging him not to do his plan, but he just gave a look that said 'no matter what you say im going to anyways' and he plunged his knife into her breast then slit it upwards, blood gushed from her wound the girl was in agony, Michael grabbed her neck and kicked her stomach causing her to vomit up blood, he finished her off by twisting her neck and snapping her spine and letting her fall….Zoey was close to vomiting!, her stomach was in agony she was not used to this sight…seeing another person die in such an inhumane way….it was disgusting and truly revolting!…Michael grabbed another by the leg and was kicked in the face, pissing him off!, he snapped the leg in two causing a shriek to escape the poor victim, while he began decapitating however….Zoey slipped away………**

"**This is so not happening!!!"**

**Zoey said to herself as she ran into the office, Michael had been there unfortunately….**

"**Oh god!"**

**She nearly vomited at the sight, mutilated guards everywhere, blood painted the walls a rich red mess, a head rolled to Zoey's feet causing her to let out an unnecessary scream, Michael heard her and followed it to the room….oddly no person was found, he walked over to a table and flipped it there was no girl there strangely enough!……..it was a really good thing he hadn't looked in the lockers or Zoey would be a goner, she was holding her breath as hard as she could, she looked and he was gone!, she didn't know whether to get out or keep in the locker, she decided to go out, she opened the locker and put a hand out to see whether he would grab or not….but nothing happened! She put her leg out and it appeared as though he was gone, however when she stepped out she was whacked on the head by something knocking her out!**

**Michael's P.O.V**

**Finally!…..**

**After all these years……**

**After taking my family and life from me!……**

**Now its time for some well earned revenge!…….**

**After this she will beg for death!!…**

**And I will not allow it she will suffer to the end!!……**

**As I had to go through!…….**

**End P.O.V**

**Zoey woke up**

**She saw that she was in an old smelly basement…..and was in an odd baby shall…in fact she was naked!**

"**WTF?How did I end up like this?!"**

**She went silent when she saw the figure, she acted like she was asleep, but she didn't fool him, he hut her, causing her to stutter**

"**W-Who are you? What do you w-want with me?!"**

**She stuttered**

**No response**

**Zoey was scared so scared she…..**

"**Oh shit!….why me?"**

**She peed herself**

**Michael went and got a towel, he threw it at her, as if saying 'well get on with it!', so she cleaned herself off, Zoey stared warily at her captor who seemed to be deep in thought, she took this as a chance to try and escape, Michael saw this and pulled on her chains causing her to fall down**

"**Ouch! What the hell was that for?"**

**She growled, he picked up his knife and pointed it at her**

"**N-Never mind I'm going to sit d-down now"**

**She stuttered as she sat down**

**Michael didn't care what she said or if she was injured. All he wanted was his revenge! And nothing was going to get in his way! Nothing!**

**SMASH!**

**CRASH!**

**BOOM!**

**Michael heard the noise and thought to himself**

'**who the hell is in my house?'**

**Michael took one look at his…..'guest'…..then went to eliminate the pest that intruded in his home before dealing with his revenge problems…**

**With the intruders…**

"**Corina! Wait up!!"**

**Yelled a spunky blonde haired child to her elegant blue haired friend who was getting pissed off at the child**

"**KIKI WILL YOU SHUT UP! AND CALM DOWN I HAVE A BIG ENOUGH HEADACHE AS IT IS!!"**

**Corina exploded at the young child, who whimpered and followed behind, unaware they were being watched by a psychopath, Michael however liked children, so he mentally reminded himself to let the child go, as for the older one……she was being really mean to the child….so her death will be a painfully but slow one…..so Michael began to follow them**

**Meanwhile with Zoey….**

"**I have got to get away!!! I know!"**

**She thought and did a mad dash at the door only to whack her head**

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOUCH!!!!"**

**She screamed and rubbed her head**

"**Why me! Maybe screaming will help?"**

**So she began to yell like a mad woman catching the two girls attention and making Michael more mad than he was before, he planned mentally on how to shut her up and came to a devious conclusion….build a torture machine like no other the first victims…well victim….that blue haired girl**

"**I'm scared Corina….this house feels like it has eyes!"**

**Kiki said as she followed her older friend **

"**Kiki don't be-"**

**She stopped as she saw the large knife wielding man behind her friend**

"**Kiki….whatever you do….don't move!"**

**Corina warned her**

"**Corina…..what is behind me…?"**

**The child asked in fear **

"**Kiki….there is a large knife wielding man behind you….."**

**The girl said and was regretting it when the smaller child began to cry**

"**I don't want to play this game any more! Why did you take me here!!!"**

**Corina's plan was ruined she was going to ditch the whiny brat here and come back later….**

**Michael slowly walked forward towards the crying child**

"**K-Kiki RUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Corina screamed and had a knife thrown in her head, blood trailed down her head scaring the poor child in front**

"**CORINA!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Michael stepped in front of the clearly terrified child and removed his knife from the older girls head, he then looked at the child for a long time……**

**Michael walked forward with his knife raised and……..**

**Ooooh! Cliff-hanger!**

**You decide!**

**Should the poor child live? **

**Or should Michael kill her?**

**The choice is yours!**

**Ok bye!!**

**And oh yeah!**

**R&R!**


	5. Rememberance!

Inside a Psychopaths Mind!

Remember Me?

Continuing from last time...

Michael walked forward with his knife raised ready to strike but he stopped when he saw the tears dripping from her small eyes, she shielded her head and proceeded to beg for her life.

"P-Please Mr. Killer...I have a family!"

The blond cried as Michael walked over to her, she panicked more when he unzipped something in his dirty trousers, Kiki cried even harder as he pulled her to him, she waited and waited, but, no harm came to her, she opened her eyes warily and saw the man holding a dirty looking pink bear, the man looked at her as if saying 'Go on take him before I change my mind!' the girl reached out with her small hands and grasped the bear firmly, the man pulled it away and the girl pouted, she leapt at the bear trying to get it but he held it higher, the girl pouted sternly at him.

"Big meanie!"

She huffed, he was smiling behind his mask, he lowered the bear to her and nudged her arm gently, she looked at him for a minute and grabbed the bear, Michael stood up as did she.

"Will you heal my friend?"

She asked looking at the body with blood dripping on it, he contemplated before nodding, the child gave an innocent smile as she hugged him, after a minute he hugged back before watching her disappear out the door, an odd emotion filled him, sadness? No he was a killer...he couldn't feel sadness...could he?

'_No time to ponder this, Zoey could be escaping as I speak, I hope she tries, I could use a good run, heh'_

He thought with a laugh, he stringed the dead bird over his shoulder and walked to the basement or 'prison' of his house guest, he was half way down when a pole was stabbed through his leg, he dropped the body, and struggled to get it out, the light was silenced as Zoey towered over him, he gave her a menacing 'you better run when I get out of this mess' glare, she crouched down and gave him a cold stare.

"Don't worry...you'll be at ease soon"

She purred as she stabbed the pole through is chest, his heart was pushed out through the pipe, Zoey stared at her bloody hands, then at the body, she was so tempted to rip off that mask...but, no it wasn't the time to be doing idiotic things, she had to run, run far away from this house, who's ever house it was, they needed to get it remodelled, or better yet, sold!

"It would fetch a decent price"

Zoey smirked, she ran to the kitchen and an enormous chill befell the entire house, the candles dimmed and the house seemed...sad, no a house can not be sad...can it? Zoey did not want to spend another minute in this dreary excuse for a house, it was too creepy, but, her instinct told her to check the basement again, she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and headed towards the basement, as much as she hated her instinct, they had taken over her legs, forcing her to move towards the door, she took a gulp and closed her eyes as she swung open the door, she warily opened her eyes, but regretted doing so when she saw that there was no body stabbed with poles, only the body of a teenage blue haired child was hanging from what looked like her...windpipe, the skin on her arms had bed ripped off and sewed to her chest, it read

_You think I can die by your hands? Your wrong! It is **you** who shall die by mines, I warned you, did I not? I said in my silent way that '_you better run when I get out of this mess' _and I meant it, so run little pig run, the big bad wolf is about. to. Come!_

The letter ended in a huge gaping hole, Zoey suddenly grew cold, her heart sped up and cold sweat began dripping from her forehead, the lump she swallowed came back and a shrill breeze whipped the house, Zoey walked about carefully, but every shadow seemed to have eyes and be moving, even the sounds of the wind sounded like they were crying, Zoey made a mad dash to the door but it was locked, a sticky note hung on the handle, she picked it up then gasped. It was another taunt from The Mask as she branded him. He seemed to be taunting her.

_Tsk Tsk Tsk Now my dear guest, surely you jest? No? Then you must be retarded, have you not watched ANY horror/Mystery films? If you broke this rule then I guess no, all victims ALWAYS go to the door, its like an instinct, now, I normally kill my victims out straight...but, oh never mind! Just go to the cabinet, I doubt you'd be dumb enough to go to the attic, until I stab my hand through your heart. Bon Chance and...for you, good luck._

The note ended, Zoey was now very nervous, this person...he was taunting her!No taunting was and under-statement, he was teasing her, making her play this game of hide and seek, hopefully it wasnt, because, for some reason, Zoey felt that if she did not escape...she never would...

_'Ok Zoey...keep your head, he said not to go to the attic, but he really must have meant go...or did he? URGH! She didn't know and frankly didn't care, if he was stupid enough to pass advice, he couldn't be that intelligent, yeah, that's it! He's a retard that was trying to scare her!'_

Zoey stopped at the attic

"Well...do or die..."

She gulped as she got the ladder key and opened up the loft, a body with no head fell, Zoey had to refrain from screaming, it was her boyfriend Mark, he was slashed at the neck and his 'jewel' had been cut off, it was sickening, not the fact that his 'thing' had been castrated, the fact that him, a 4th level Ken do champion had been beaten so easily.

"I knew it, guy's that hug trees, always turn weak kneed!"

Zoey sighed as she pushed up and entered the attic, it was quiet...eeiry...scary...just like any attic but this one had a very larg hole in the floor, like something...someone fell, she walked forward but something stuck out and made her fall right into the hole, she grazed her shoulder. Badly. It was bleeding like new rain from the clouds, Zoey was gripping on for life, the shadow of a large figure was not a pleasant thing to see, The Mask had found her, she closed her eyes and waited for him to slash...but he didn't...he just stared.

"What are you waiting for? Huh!"

Zoey growled, he cocked his head

"Hurry up and slash me!"

Zoey begged, he shook his head, Zoey sobbed as she struggled to climb up, with no avail, Michael tried to help but Zoey hissed at him to leave her be, so he sat back and watched, maybe she'd fall? Zoey spent 12 minutes trying to climb with no luck, her limbs were growing sore and she began to sweat, Michael could not approve any-more he bent down and gripped her arm. Firmly. He pulled her up and kept his grip on her, she stayed still, not moving, Michael thought he killed her, he looked at her then held his groin, she kneed him in the balls and he toppled over.

_'I just saved this bitches life and this is how I get paid?'_

Michael sneered as he regained his composure, he grabbed her roughly by her wrist and made her look at him, he stared with uncaring, unkind and inhuman eyes, it took Zoey a while but...she remembered him...

"Michael?"

Well I'm back sorry for the delay I grew out of this story, then saw the films and decided to write it again

R&R

Please?

Bye!


	6. Dreams

Inside a Psychopaths Mind!

Dreams and Choices

I own nothing except my Halloween Directors Cut!

Zoey stared in disbelief, then she leapt up and hugged him, he shoved her off and glared, he stood up and dragged her to a cage, it had a bathroom, bed and kitchen, Zoey looked at Michael and pleaded with him.

"Please, don't do this Michael! I'm your friend!"

She wept as he threw her into the cage, he grabbed a seat and watched her, she was scurrying like a hamster, the tears were drowned by new ones and her hair was saggy and greasy, Michael went up to her and immediately she shrunk back, he opened the cage and dragged her out, they went up the stairs, through a room of mirrors and to the left, Michael let her go, she stared at him, then realised they were at the bathroom, Michael gave her a towel and turned around, he waited for 5 minutes before turning and seeing her still clothed, he gave frustrated sigh before getting some sticky paper and writing on it.

_Zoey, surely you know how to undress! Unless...you rather __**me**__ do it? Which is it, me or you_

Zoey blushed red, and ushered Michael to turn, he gave a small laugh before turning, this time when he looked round Zoey was in the towel, she tossed her clothes to him, before going into the bathroom, she looked at him sincerely.

"I want to say, even though your not glad to see me, I'm happy about seeing you, I don't know what I did to anger you into hating me...but I will try everything to regain the friendship we had...that's a promise!"

And off she went in for a shower, Michael debated on her words, he wasn't sure whether he wanted her dead or not...now that she was here with him, the child side wanted to make amends...while the Curse of Thorn wanted to exact revenge, so the million dollar question...which will it be? Will he rekindle with Zoey? Or will he kill the only friend that never judged him...he was cut off by Zoey.

"Michael, I need my clothes...I'm ready"

She asked, he tossed her clothes to her and turned away, she redressed and allowed him to drag her, but, she noticed, instead of being rough, he was gently pulling her but the arm, they arrived back to the cage, Michael pushed her in and left her with a small parting note.

_Zoey, you are no doubt reading this note, Well I pondered your little speech and came to a conclusion, I will kill you, ONLY if I sense that you are lying in the promise you made me, remember, you promised that you would not judge me, well I will put that to the test, so rest up, tomorrow is a big day and for the record, I have already forgave you. Michael Myers._

Zoey was gobstruck

"He forgives me?"

Is all she gasped before going to sleep, unaware of the shadow in the corner

'_Sleep well...Zoey_'

Michael thought before leaving her to rest

_**Idiot why did you not destroy her!**_

_There was no need_

_**Bullshit! There is ALWAYS a need!**_

_Says you! Do me a favour and shut the fuck up for one night!_

_**Fine, but don't forget the pact that you made with us, you are us!**_

Michael lay in bed frustrated, he took off his mask and looked in the mirror...he was a monster, his long blond hair covered his face and his large scarred hands were quivering, come to think of it...he never spoke any more..perhaps he should try? No he was infamous silent killer...

'_I wish that like Zoey...people would just once...see the non-threatening side of Michael Myers...'_

But Michael knew better than any one...

Wishes are meant for dreamers...

**2 Hours later**

Zoey was struggling in her sleep, her body writhed and her eyebrows twitched, she panted heavily, her throat was now dehydrated, she was having a very bad dream, somewhere a child was in trouble...a dark haired child, she was crying, Michael was walking up to her with blood on his hands and a bloody knife, he raised it and struck hard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Zoey screamed, all the lights of the hous went on and she quivered in pain and fear, her head spun, Michael came in but she retaliated and cried, Michael was confused.

"Who is she Michael?"

Zoey panted in tears, Michael cocked his head.

"Don't act dumb with me Michael Myers! Who was the child you tries to kill!"

From behind his mask, his eyes widened

"Please, tell me...what has she done to **deserve** death?"

Zoey asked, now that was a good question, why DID she deserve to die? Why did any of them, except his dad, what had they done?

"Zo...ey"

Michael grunted scaring Zoey silly, after all those years...he spoke

"Michael"

Zoey hiccuped hugging him, he just stayed still, allowing himself to be hugged, behind his mask tears were dripping from his eyes, for the first time in 10 years...he was happy again...

Well this was a nice little chapter

Awe Michael said her name, he isn't as bad as he seems, is he?

R&R please? And death next chapter!

BYE


	7. Learn to Love Again

Inside a Psychopaths Mind!

Learn to Love Again

Zoey was 21 but she could still remember the days her and Michael, not the killer, Michael the human played in the attic, it was a very fun place...at the time it was...now being in it...she was scared, the fun had been killed, literally, it felt as if Michael had stabbed it out...but the confrontation last night was pleasant, there was still a small amount of the old Michael left in him, that made Zoey very happy, she looked around her cage, she decided, now was better than any time to do the loo, Michael had installed a high matinence toilet, it was in good condition, she took down her troussers and did a pee, it was a ton off her stress, her next idea would be how to get out of this house and help the child in her dreams, she looked up as the door opened, Michael must have come back early, when Zoey looked, there was a blond haired girl, she looked alarmed.

"My god almighty! Are you ok?"

She said looking at how pitiful her clothes were, Zoey had never been so happy

"Yes I'm-"

Her breath was caught in her mouth as Michael snuck up behind the girl

"Miss what are you called?"

The woman asked, Zoey started to quiver and shake, tears fell from her eyes as she mouthed 'sorry' to the woman, who was stabbed through the back, Michael brought the knife right up, cutting her in two and blood spurted over Zoey, who, at this point fainted. Michael was bathed in gore and blood, he looked at Zoey and gasped.

"Zoey!"

He cried in a deep voice, as he cradled her head, he shook her gently, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him, her eyes were curious.

"I don't ask for a lot Michael...the only thing I want is an answer..."

She said with pleading eyes, that was a fair fête

"I...naught...no"

He mumbled, not talking for 11 years his speech had dwindled, to baby dabble, but he was determined to learn again.

"You must know...Michael...it was **you** that killed them! So please think hard"

Zoey soothed, he looked like he was in pain, but he tried.

"Kill...family, they...force me"

He said

"Who?"

Zoey asked

"Curse of Thorn"

He said without blinking, over the years, he had grown to hate the name that bound him to that sadistic cult person, named Thorn, he was the reason that Michael had no one, the cause of his pain and loneliness, Michael tried to speak.

"They, force me, to kill"

He said

"Michael..."

Zoey sighed, Michael broke the hug

"No pity me!"

He growled, Zoey yelped

"I never meant-"

She said

"I know...sorry"

He replied, then after a silence, he smiled, well under his mask he did.

"Well...my mum used to tell me, you see I was afraid of the dark when I was 7 and she told me that it want the fear that controls me, its me that controls, do you understand? You control the curse, your not a slave, free yourself before you get hurt...please"

Zoey begged then kissed his mask, he stared at her, shock etched the inside of his mask

"Zoey..I..."

He said, she smiled, the innocent smile she wore when they met, he laid back and allowed her to lie on his lap, happiness filled his once cold heart, she asked the question he dreaded.

"Michael, who was the girl?"

She pleaded, he sighed and surrendered

"My niece...Jamie"

Zoey let the information process and then the thought struck her with sad results.

_He is going to murder Jamie_

Oh this is getting good

Michael is warming up to her

Will Zoey save Jamie?

Will Michael break his 11 year curse with Thorn?

And

Will any feelings be admitted?

R&R

Bye


	8. The Great Escape!

Inside a Psychopaths Mind!

The Great Escape...

It was about 1am and Michael was out for the count, he was on Zoey's bed and Zoey was in his arms, she knew that what she was about to do would crush Michael's heart...but an innocent child was going to die...she could not let that happen, she just couldn't, Zoey tried to get up but Michael's grip on her arm tightened and he mumbled.

"Don't...Leave"

She gave up for a few minutes before slipping out gently, she got the key from his pocket and left him with a small parting note.

_Dear Michael. By the time you've read this I will be far away, well I'll be at least 8 miles from here, but I will not be back, not until you ditch your habit with the Thorn creep, and I hope you won't resent me but, my maternal instinct had taken over and I can't ignore that...so I'll say this again and hope you heed it. You control the curse, the curse does not control you! Bye_

Zoey signed the letter with a love heart and left it on the door.

Just after she left Michael woke up, he yawned and saw no Zoey.

"Bathroom?"

He wondered as he headed to the bathroom, he wanted to surprise Zoey so he leapt in only to land on a pile of clothes, he looked wary as he looked everywhere, even in the vents but still no Zoey, he was close to tears, god had done it again, played fate against him, he had her, now she was gone, the mark burned him, he paid no heed, he went to the cage and saw the note, he scanned over it and his heart was ripped in two, she betrayed him, just like last time! There was no stopping it now, the mark took over him and he stormed out the door, it was time he paid his niece as...proper visit! He hijacked some dudes car, just gutted him and took it, he drove about the entire cul de sac. No Zoey. On to the next town. No Zoey. And so he continued to look for his escapee and he intended to make her pay!

Meanwhile about 5 miles away in a small country house...

"See no nightmares for a whole week, I told ya that the air here would help"

Said Jamie's father in glee

"Yes...but she still draws him..."

Jamie's mother said seeing the drawings of the masked man

"Sweetheart...the booogieman is gone, the nice doctor took him away, remember?"

Jamie stared deadly at her mother then drew again.

"He is alive, I sense him...he's coming for me..."

The girl was 17 now, but the memory of her uncle still haunted her to this day, his cold menacing stare, the death in his eyes, it terrified her.

DING DONG

The door went and Jamie began to scream, her mother Laurie had to hush hern while her husband opened the door, it was a very sexy looking 21 year old woman, sje had ragged clothes and looked out of breath, she spoke.

"I-I'm sorry to intrude but does a Jamie? Live here?"

Zoey asked, Jamie came up

"Hi, my name is Zoey and I was sent by my friend to see you."

Jamie stared into Zoey's eyes

"Mon...i want to show...Zoey my room"

Jamie said, Laurie nodded warily as she watched her daughter and strange lady go up to the small bedroom.

"Do you think she is from the institute?"

Laurie asked

"No...too...young"

He said

"Uh huh!"

Laurie growled

"What?"

He asked

"Don't you dare upset that poor woman! She is obiously confusing us with her family, she'll leave in due time"

Laurie said triumphantly

Upstairs...

Jamie pushed Zoey onto the bed and gave her a glare

"Ok! Tell me, who the hell are you and how did you find me and WHO is your friend!"

Jamie growled, Zoey sighed

"Ok...I suggest you take a seat...this will take a while..."

Zoey said as Jamie looked at her as if her life depended on it...which...unfortunatley...it did...

Well here we are another chapter done

R&R

Please

Thanks


	9. Michael and Michelle

Inside a Psychopaths Mind!

Michael and Michelle.

Zoey explained everything from being captured. All the way to escaping and coming to where she is now, Jamie looked at her and rubbed he tummy, she was 3 weeks pregnant, so this was not what she needed.

"So, you see...Michael is still...very much alive"

Zoey said, Jamie stood up abruptly

"No! I saw the man die! D-Dr Loomis, he shot him!"

Jamie yelled gripping he belly.

"Well not any more and Loomis convicted me of murder...but never mind that! Michael will come here, I know where you can be safe..."

Zoey explained but Jamie wasn't listening

"No! Your just like the rest! All you care about is hiding Michael away!"

She screamed, if she wasn't pregnant Zoey would have smacked her, but no this calls for brains, no brawn.

"Ok sweetie, let me make this real clear, Michael is coming here, so unless you get it through that little brain of yours that I want to help you, you can kiss your life goodbye, but if you trust me I will get you away before he gets here and harms you and your unborn child...got it?"

Zoey explained as best she could, Jamie took a deep breath.

"Sorry...you don't realise how much people come round here and pass off as fake help...but...you are the real deal...aren't you?"

Jamie asked

"Well I'm no psychologist, but I can not let an innocent child die"

Zoey said

"Thank you...and on behalf of my unborn child...we owe you our debt"

She said, Zoey hugged her, she hugged back.

"Ok, so as your official bodyguard/protector I will stay up all night on watch, you rest"

Zoey said, it was by now 10:45 and if she knew Michael...he would come at night...

"Again Miss Zoey...thanks"

Jamie smiled as she went to sleep

"Don't sweat it...Jamie"

Zoey giggled as she sat on the sill of the large church like window, looking at the crescent moon, the light silhouetted a shape, Zoey jumped in fright, there was a black shape moving towards the house, Zoey panicked.

_Damn, damn, DAMN! he is too early! The back! I have to get her through the back alley way! But what if he ambushes us? I have to risk it, Jamie can't stay in fear! Ok first things first, see if it really IS Michael, I can't jump to conclusions!_

So Zoey, quietly went out and locked Jamie's door, she set an alarm, so if anyone went in they entire house woke up, that would keep her safe, she grabbed a butchers knife and checked the back garden, nothing odd, so she went on to the shed, the worst place to look, at night anyway, Zoey lit her lighter and looked about, no one here, or so she thought, when she turned around a hand grabbed her, she began to struggle and panic, she slapped the hand and punched him, she shone the lighter up, it wasn't Michael it was just a pimp, Zoey battered him mercilessly and walked away.

"Damn idiot, scared me shit less!"

Zoey sighed as she walked up, yet again unaware of the shadow that was watching her, he so wanted to run up and drag her to his house again...but she could lead him to Jamie, so he shut up and watched her as she went inside the house, the light went on and this worried him, he saw a lot of moving.

"She's trying to escape me!"

He sneered as he stormed to the house and burst down the door, Zoey jerked and ran to Jamie's room.

"Jamie! Move! its Michael!he's early!"

Zoey screamed, Jamie jumped up and shut the window, she followed Zoey down the stairs but halted when she saw a figure, as did Zoey, she nudged the woman in front , Zoey ushered her back, she complied and watched as Zoey flung a shoe into the kitchen, Michael followed it, knife raised, Zoey took a dash with Jamie and got to the car, so did Michael.

"ZOEY! HURRY, OH GOD...I'm early..."

She said holding her stomach, Zoey gasped

"Great, now you choose to have her!"

Zoey sighed

"H-Him! Its a boy"

Jamie cringed, Zoey forwarded the car and sped to the limit, what could she do now? She had her ex friend chasing her, his pregnant niece in the back seat, and, if that wasn't bad enough, she was breaking the law by going 60 miles on a 30 mile road, so this was not her best day, a bang on the door slapped her out of her thoughts. Michael was slamming into the car. Great.

"Jamie, how you holding up?"

Zoey asked, receiving groans, not good.

"Stay awake! Don't fall asleep"

Zoey urged

"It-It's so hard, the torment, please I want it to end! He will never give up, what have we done to deserve this?"

Jamie cried, she wasn't going to make it to a hospital, this baby would come before tomorrow,she had to make a detour, the woods...

"Jamie, sweetie, I need to take a detour...ok?"

Zoey said soothingly

"O...Ok"

Jamie cringed gripping her belly, Zoey floored the car and managed to give Michael the slip, for the moment, she knew he'd find them eventually...she just hoped it was after the birth.

"Ok he...he's gone for now"

Zoey breathed

"Z-ZOEY HE'S COMING, IT HURTS"

Jamie screamed, blood started coming from her bottom end, Zoey was not a mid-wife, but no one else was there...she had to deliver it...

"Ok, Jamie, honey, breath, deep breaths"

Zoey soothed, Jamie took big gulps of air, Zoey separated her legs, there was a head.

"Ok sweetheart your doing great, there is a head, now do me a favour, push!"

Zoey said calmly, even though she was freaking out, Jamie pushed, it came out further, one more push ought to do it

"Ok I need you to give one more push"

Zoey asked, Jamie screamed as the baby came out, it was a boy.

"Your baby- wait, J-Jamie there's another one!"

Zoey screamed

"No! I only had one due – AHHHHHHH"

Jamie screamed

"Ok do what you just did, PUSH!"

Zoey instructed, the other baby slipped out, it was a girl.

"It's a baby girl"

Zoey handed them to Jamie, she cried in happiness, Zoey looked with pride at the new mother and her children, the door of the van slid open and Jamie announced the boys name.

"Michael."

Michael stared in bewilderment

"And...Michelle"

Jamie panted.

Michael lifted his knife up ready to strike, like Zoey's dream but, her remembered what Zoey told him...

'_You control the curse, the curse has no power over you!_'

Michael gripped his head, he didn't know what to do, he looked at Jamie who gripped her children, in a small voice, she whimpered.

"Make the torment stop Michael...please"

Then tears dripped out, Michael's eyes widened, he couldn't, she didn't deserve death, she was a new mother with babies, he screamed out.

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

There was a huge flash of light, when Zoey woke up...Michael...was gone

Oh this is getting better isn't it

Awe, Jamie named her baby after her uncle, how sweet

Zoey saved Jamie!

What happened to Michael?

R&R

See ya


	10. Breaking the Habit

Inside a Psychopaths Mind!

Breaking the Habit!

Michael knew where he had been taken to...

**Him**

The being that Michael had over the 10 years, had grown to despise...

Dr. Terrace Thorn

"Well Michael, it seems you do not understand how special you are..."

Terrace said, thinking he was still a retarded mute

"Shut the fuck up!"

Michael sneered shocking Terrace silly, he could speak?

"I see you still have...**some**...social qualities Michael"

He said, Michael was just about done, all these years...11 god-damn years of silence and loneliness and for what? A sadistic cult leader who took pleasure in pitting innocent boys against their families, all these years, he had to watch **innocent** people die, Judith, Mike, even his own mother killed herself because of the grief he gave her, it was all Thorn's fault, him and the damn Curse of Thor cult, Michael continued to seethe when Thorn coughed.

"I sense great anger, with the grief you've went through, I can't blame you..."

Thorn pitied him, Michael wanted to yell ' All of which **you** caused' but kept his mouth shut, as Zoey once said when they were children. ' There is a time for brawn, and a time for brain, this is brains Michael' he thanked the gods she had entered hos child life, so he listened.

"I must say I am disappointed, you were doing so well, yet, you let Jamie slip...pity."

That did it, Michael leapt at Thorn, who, to his confusion stayed still and listened to his angered seethe.

"Jamie had given birth to children god-damn it! I could not and would not take an **innocent** mother from her two newborn babies, I used to say it but my new lease on life convinced me, I will never be a monster like you! Got it, stay the hell away from me! I'm finished with the Curse of Thorn!"

Michael sneered as he banged Thorn into the walls, Thorn snickered.

"What in god's name do you find so funny?"

Michael snarled

"You, my boy, I cannot believe how blind love has made you"

Thorn said in a fake hurt voice, Michael slapped his hand away and grabbed the sharp pole, now Thorn wasn't so cocky, he had genuine fear on his face, as he stared at the fuming killer, he tried to plead with him.

"P-Please don't do this Michael, I loved you like my son...why I-"

He never got to finish, Michael thrust the pole deep in his chest, Thorn spurted up blood, Michael gave a sadistic smile and purred.

"Don't worry...soon...you'll be at ease"

Michael thrust the pole right through Thorns chest stabbing it into the wall, now he hung him high, so he was like a flag...a flag to all of his sadistic brethren, Michael was glad that he had seen the error of his ways...it was too late now...he had killed far too many innocent people to ever be forgiven...he did,however, have one loyal friend and niece who right now needed him more than anyone else...and since he was Jamie's only uncle...he was keen to start regaining her trust...whatever the cause and whatever the reason...he would win back her trust...and hopefully...Zoey's love...

Michael started to walk back and as he counted down, when he got with in a 3 meter radius, the building exploded, so he literally left an explosion of terror in his quake, this made him smile, finally...after all the years of suffering and being painfully alone...he was free...the Curse of Thorn no longer burned like it had earlier...

"I'm...free..."

Michael sighed in happiness at long last...

God...

Was on his side...

I KNOW I KNOW IT WAS REALLY SHORT

but I had to free him, it was sad

But just because the curse of thorn is gone, doesn't mean he doesn't kill or hurt people, oh yes...very soon...he will strike again...

As they say...

Evil like all things...

Starts at home..

R&R

Or I'll send Michael O.o

Michael:...boo?


	11. Eyes of a killer

Inside a Psychopaths Mind!

Eyes of a Killer

Michael was...nervous to say the least...

'_I spent 11 years trying to kill her! How will she ever trust me? No I have to try, she has no husband and...probably knows as much about raising a kid as I do trying to not to kill someone! Ok Michael, you can do this,,,you can do this'_

Michael breathed deeply, Zoey had told him the location, which was in a wood far from Haddonfield, he swore that she was getting him back, and her next text proved that, it quoted.

_**'Serves you for disappearing on me with three kids! Yes and I do mean your niece!'**_

Michael couldn't help but laugh at her feeble attempt to make him feel pity, he walked just around 4 miles until he reached a little cottage with a stream around it, Michael took in a big gulp of air, the night was cool and there was no wind, Michael walked over to the door, he knew what to expect, here is a rubdown of what happened.

Michael knocked on door

Jamie answers

Jamie yells bloody murder

Babies cry

Zoey sighs

Chaos stars

So basically yeah it was anarchy, Michael tried to talk but Jamie just kept rocking in the corner, she kept repeating the same annoying thing.

"May god have mercy"

He so much wanted to scream, but that would not help...

"Jamie, remember I told you Michael captured me?"

Zoey said

"Y-Yes, he hurt you! Like he did me!"

Michael was now beyond guilt, he felt so bad that night, he wanted to end himself, but Thorn didn't let him, his punishment was life, to bare the blame of their deaths on his mind, people thought he didn't care...didn't think of the poor soul he mutilated, he did, every night he saw their face twisted in a snarl of pain, the worst was Zoey's mother...he never told her...but the incident she died in...it was him...he escaped first hand and sought revenge on her, so what better way than to take her mother, the only person she loved, her note book told him that her father left them, found a girl online and just left, Michael, found him and ripped his heart literally out, Michael could probably never tell her, she would resent him for the rest of his life and a life without Zoey...he would rather be decapitated...

"Jamie...No words imaginable can express the pain I put you through...but, please, hear me. I want to be the uncle that you used to love, you probably can't remember but as a baby I would come in without your mummy knowing, we played until you fell asleep, I want to be that person again, I know I won't be the same but...please...give me a chance..."

Michael grovelled, he NEVER grovelled but, Jamie deserved it...

Jamie shocked everyone in her next action...

She hugged him...

"I remember you Uncle Mike"

She smiled that childish smile, that he used to love seeing, now to see her as an adult and smile that smile, it made him weep, Zoey couldn't help but let a few tears of happiness, the twins gurgled with happy giggles, Jamie picked up Michael Jr.

"Uncle Michael...I named him after you...because, he has your onyx eyes, true eyes of a killer, eh?"

Jamie laughed as she handed Michael Jr. to Michael, who asked if they can just call him Miki

"Miki it is"

Jamie smiled happily, Michelle began to cry, she had Jamie's blue eyes

Zoey looked at the happy sight

"it can't get much better than this"

She smiled...an unfortunately...she was correct, tomorrow, unbeknownst to them...was the worst day to celebrate the children's birth as as the clock struck 12:00 it became the 31st of October and the day the Michael, first became a killer...

Well here is another chapter, I love the way this chappy turned out, Michael will be REALLY OC next chapter, blood, gore and...sexual themes?

You know how to find out!

PUSH

THAT

BUTTON!

So R&R

Or Michael will get you at night

Michael:No I wont O.O

Me:Shut up!

Michael:No!

Me:...

Michael...

Bye


	12. Lover's Lane

Inside a Psychopaths Mind!

Lover's Lane

It was Halloween, Zoey had bought a costume for the babies, Miki was a devil and Michelle was a little angel, they were so adorable, Michael on the other hand was not so happy, Zoey made a big decision, both of the people in the room objected.

"No!"

"Uh uh!"

Zoey sweat dropped, she put her best plead on

"Michael come on 11 years and you never went out, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME"

Now to all reading this that was so wrong on so many levels, Michael laughed

"To yours or mines?"

He smirked, Zoey hut his mask. Hard. That was fair

"Both I'll go to mines, you go to yours!"

Michael sighed, he knew better than to debate with Zoey.

"Pass me my coat..."

Zoey jumped happily and kissed his masks lips, she ran to get her costume, Michael really wanted a have for that kiss...and a make over...and a new body...God, he need a new him! He played with Michelle letting her grab his hands, which...compared to her were collosal, he could pick her up with one hand...but Jamie was watching him like a hawk as if saying ' you make one weong move and I'll kick your ass' So yeah he was a little scared of his niece as a mother, he looked at the stairts and was gob struck, Zoey was dressed as a female him without the mask, she had a realistic scar on her eye and he costume was a dark navy blue builders outfit with a variety of blood covered tools, one large knife stuck out..._**his**_.

"Hey! You stole this!"

he said with mock innocence, she stuck her tongue out

"No, I _borrowed_ it"

She winked as she took Michelle, Michael took Miki, Jamie smiled and shouted

"Be back by midnight!"

She yelled

"We will!"

Zoey laughed

"I meant Michael"

Michael snorted at the joke, from a distance he yelled

"HA HA!"

Jamie, could not hold the feeling that Michael was about to hurt someone...what she didn't know was that the person of Michael's conflict ion...was just a drive way away...

In a truck not too far...

"I knew I should never have let that woman in my house! Now she has kidnapped my baby and that lunatic of a brother of mine is on the loose! That girl could have been his accomplice!"

Screeched Laurie to Loomis

"Now now, he can't be far now, he should be in his house, we have police all around it as we speak!"

Said Dr. Loomis cheerfully, Laurie shrugged him off

"What did you say the girls name was?"

Loomis asked

"Zoey Hansen"

Laurie muttered, Loomis's pen snapped, Laurie asked what was wrong

"Zoey Hansen was friends with your brother as a child...do you not remember her?"

Laurie pulled an emergency stop, she glared at the old man in her motor

"WHY didn't you tell me that when I phoned you!"

Laurie growled

"I didn't see the importance"

Loomis replied

"The- what SHE WAS FRIENDS WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER!what-...What did you do Samuel!"

Laurie seethed glaring him in the eyes

"She was...found wandering around...with you in her arms...she called the police..."

Laurie processed this information...

"YOU BIG LIAR! ITS BECAUSE OF **YOU** I WAS ADOPTED!"

Laurie screeched

"No! No! Michael had the Curse of Thorn, he was killing people mercilessly"

Loomis defended

"WHY didn't you take him to a shrink?"

She said calming down, he never answered

"Samuel, if you don't answer then I will tell my brother when I see him that it was you who ordered him away when he was 10!"

Laurie snapped, she intended to see her brother, she had to get something off her mind, something emotional...

"He stabbed one of the people in church...with a cross..."

Loomis answered finally, Laurie drove on in silence, trying to see if what he said was true or a load of bull, Loomis looked at the sky, his lips twisted into a grin.

_'Have fun for now Michael...because, when I arrive I will take you and miss Hanson back where you belong, Smith's Grove Mental Asylum!'_

He thought with a sly grin, Laurie was oblivions to the scheme he had and just drove on the dark road, her maternal instinct told her that Jamie was just an hours drive away and hopefully, she was still alive...

With Michael and Zoey

Zoey had gone up to every house and demanded candy

"Isn't it the kids who beg?"

Michael asked

"They can't so I will!"

Zoey huffed, Michael just let himself be dragged around, he swore as a kid she was more mature! Or was that him? He couldn't tell any more! They arrived at lovers lane, Michael had made some...'adjustments' to her map, she sat the kids in the toddler swings and looked at Michael, he tilted his make as If to say 'hi' she giggled and nodded back, the stars, Zoey started to talk about a film called _**Avatar**_

"What is that?"

Michael asked

"It's a love story about to different people each with opposite beliefs"

She smiled, Michael cupped her cheek, her face went light pink

"You mean like me and you?"

He asked sitting his chin on her head, making her go even redder, this amused him.

"W-Well the guy wasn't a m-murderer"

She stuttered feeling his breath on her neck, she looked in his eyes and saw affection, she smiled like she used to do, that made him even happier.

"Michael..."

She asked then trailed off

"Yes...Zoey?"

He replied

"Can...you remove your mask?"

Zoey asked, Michael tensed then he laughed an honest laugh.

"You really haven't changed since we were kids...have you?"

He smiled looking her in the eyes.

"As much as you have"

She smiled dreamily

"Now, will I take it off or you?"

She said using the quote she used as a child

"No, all ow me"

He smirked as he placed his hands on either sides of his mask and took it off, his hair had grown to long proportions, he had a scar on his left eye, and his face looked burned, he had dark onyx eyes, his smirk was gone for now and he faced away from her.

"I'm...I'm a monster..."

He sobbed, Zoey looked at him, then made a choice.

Michael looked at her as she crawled beside him,she placed both her hands on his rugged face and slowly moved her face closer until she was barely touching his lips, he was the one to decided, he kissed her and she kissed back, she fell on his chest, but looked up at the babies who giggled, she smiled at Michael.

"We're setting a bad example..."

She laughed

"Na, when they get to our age they won't remember"

He said as he kissed her again, only this time more passion and tongue action, he loved her taste, it was everything like her soul, innocent, sweet,loving. Michael stared at her with adoration, she smiled back.

"We best be getting back... or you niece will tan or hides! Tarzan"

She winked, he grumbled

"I'm not THAT hairy"

He whimpered, she giggled

"Your hairy enough for me"

She kissed his scarred hand, then took it

"But best put your mask on"

She said, he nodded and slipped it on

"There's my killer guy"

she laughed slapping his leg, this resulted in him hitting her butt

"Perv!"

She giggled

"Cradle snatcher!"

he retorted

"What?"

She asked

"I am 20, you are 21 that makes you older and me younger, so yeah you snatched me"

He laughed, as they continued home, they were met with a very unpleasant sight.

Loomis was here with Laurie and the poilice

"Oh."

"Shit!"

Michael and Zoey said together

Oh this is bad!

Loomis is up to something

Laurie has a little piece of information for Michael

What about Michael and Zoey's relationship?

R&R

Bye


	13. Life or Death

Inside a Psychopaths Mind!

Life or Death?

Michael squeezed Zoey's hand as Loomis approached him.

"Hello Michael, Zoey"

he said pleasantly

"Hello Loomis"

Michael said shocking the old man senseless, Zoey came from behind and nodded, refusing to speak to him, it seemed the roles had reversed, she was the mute and he was the talker, he laughed at her shyness.

"Oh talking I see?"

He said sarcastically, Michael retorted

"Oh and you, still breathing?"

He smirked, Loomis scowled and let Laurie confront them, she saw the babies.

"You kidnapped babies!"

Laurie screeched, luckily Jamie came to the rescue.

"No! Mom! They took them trick or treating, though _Michael_ it seems like it was **you** who had the treat, right?"

Michael tensed, Laurie was in shock

_Michael...happy and not killing? This is a dream!_

Loomis withdrew a gun and aimed it at Zoey, that made Michael jump and grab him, he bent Loomis's hand back, until a sickening snap was heard. Zoey gasped and jumped on Michael, she begged,

"Michael stop! Remember! Your a human being! Not a puppet!"

That statement snapped him out of his killer state of mind, he began to shake, Zoey rubbed his back and yelled at Laurie, who stared at her

"What happened to you Boo? You loved Michael as a child,so why can't you leave him be now! Look at him! Does he look like he wants to harm **you** does he you tell me! You ambushed us as we came home! It is you who is the monster!"

Michael gripped her shoulder, he shook his head

"Don't yell at Boo!"

Michael begged, Zoey nodded

"Michael..."

Laurie sobbed, all these years...he had been gone and now, larger than life he was with her...a happy man, Zoey must be his girlfriend, it made Laurie happy that Michael was a grown happy man with love and affection,she went over to him, paused then hugged her bug brother, Michael did not know what to do, he looked at Zoey who smiled and hugged herself, he got the message, he hugged his sister.

"I...I've missed you so much Laurie..."

He wept as he hugged her tighter, she cried happily too

"I missed you Michael...I'm happy you found love"

She smiled tears running down her face, she looked at Michael who wiped her tears away

"I missed this side"

She whispered, he laughed

"Don't get used to it"

He winked, Laurie pushed him playfully, neither saw Loomis get up.

"The devil is in all of you!"

He shouted as he shot at Michael, Zoey jumped in just as it hut him, blood spurted out onto Laurie and Michael, Zoey lay unconscious, not breathing, not moving, Michael laughed as he shook her, then tears began pouring down, Zoey was his sanity, without her, his rage was uncontrolled, Laurie gasped.

"Samuel! Why! What had she done!"

Laurie shrieked

"She was with him, remember, he murdered 25 innocent people and almost killed you!"

Loomis said

"You always said that it was important he communicate, you just killed the only communication that he may have ever had, not to mention that Zoey Hansen was his girlfriend!"

She added the last part with a snicker looking at her now furious brother

"LOOMIS!"

Michael screamed as he broke a bench in two, Loomis was terrified

"You. Are. Dead!"

Michael sneered in venom

"N-Now Michael, I'm your friend!"

Loomis said

"No..a friend listens to me, a friend lets me be me, A FRIEND WOULD NOT TAKE MY FAMILY FROM LOOMIS ARE NOTHING BUT A CAD! A DIRTY RAT, WHO WANTS A TEST SUBJECT AND I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

He screamed as he grabbed Loomis and tossed him into spikes, he pressed a switch and it spun him around, he was scattered into pieces.

"Now...I am calm"

Michael stated, everyone stared wide-eyed as Michael picked up his girlfriend and proceeded to the nearest hospital, with not a person attempting to stop him, yes...things were finally starting to go...his way...

Well here you go

Another chapter

Michael went over the score, but Loomis deserved it for hurting Zoey

Enjoy

R&RR

Bye


	14. Three Special Words and Epilogue

Inside a Psychopaths Mind!

Three Special Words

Michael had walked to Haddonfield hospital, but took off his mask, this was and under cover job, he walked slowly to the reception, the nurse got a little agitated and looked at the large man with the girl, she cleared her throat and asked.

"Name sir?"

She said in a British voice

"Mm...Hansen, Michael Hansen"

Michael would have used his name bur, that wouldn't help...he let the nurse move Zoey onto the gurney, when she sorted her, Michael snapped her neck and took her in himself, he placed her near a window, there were fireworks going off, he looked at Zoey, she opened her eyes a little, she smiled.

"Mi...chael?"

she croaked, Michael silenced her, he placed a finger on her lips, she nodded, Michael placed her where she could see the fireworks, tears fell from her eyes, Michael smiled, she spoke.

"You know...when we were small...do you remember the song we sang? About the fire that was set?"

She coughed, Michael fixed her bandage, she winced then was calm

"Yeah, what about it?"

He smiled

"I had never saw one before"

She said

"What? A fire?"

He joked, she pouted playfully at him

"No...a starry sky.."

Zoey smiled at him

"Oh..."

He sweat dropped

"Yeah, when you invited me to go...I was happy, more happy than I had ever been, not because of the fire...because...you took me..."

She said then blushed red, Michael was lost after happy, **He** made someone feel joy? This was a dream! A too good to be true dream!, he felt her head.

"Nope no fever!"

He joked, Zoey was not strong enough to move him

"Very...funny..."

She laughed then passed out, Michael panicked, her heart dropped to 30 and her blood was 10, her wound was worse than he imagined, Oh he wished he never killed the nurse!, Michael kissed Zoey then ran to find help...but leaving one fatal clue behind...his mask...

"Dr! Help me! Its my girlfriend, she was shot by a gang! She is bleeding badly!"

Michael begged, the doctor ran back with him and gasped, there was a man with a knife looming over Zoey,Michael was pissed, who **dared** to impersonate him, **him** the dreaded killer of Haddonfield!

"Hey! Get the hell away from **my** Zoey!"

Michael snarled, the other man never spoke, this was an insult to him, how dare he mimic his style, Michael grabbed a stethoscope, and lassoed the imposter, they sounded like they were...crying? Michael ripped off the mask and stared wide eyed at the person...

"Mr Hansen?"

Michael stared with honest anger and shock, he killed that bastard 6 years ago! He was sure he did...so...how?

"Oh I suppose your wondering how I survived, eh Myers?"

The man spat, Michael nodded

"Samuel Loomis fixed my body up, once I found out you had my child, I set out to find and kill her, no way my child would have a...a...a **Monsters** babies!"

Mr Hansen spat, Zoey was paralysed, here he was...the father that had left her...

"hate you..."

Zoey said almost unaudiable

"What sweetie?"

Her father asked

"I SAID I FUKIN HATE YOU!"

Zoey belted out shocking her father

"But...baby...I-"

He started

"You left us for another woman!"

Zoey cried, Michael picked the man up

"WHY, DID YOU DO THAT! YOU HAD A GREAT LIFE AND YOU THREW IT AWAY FOR SOME WHORE ON THE NET!"

Michael screeched at him crushing his bones

"MICHAEL STOP REMEMBER, REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE! I LOVE YOU MICHAEL AUDERY MYERS!"

Zoey cried at the top of her lungs, Michael stared at her in utter shock, that was the most wonderful thing anyone had ever told him...I love you...three special words that you are luck to hear from the person you love, Michael had never done anything to deserve them and yet, here...this girl of his was saying them...and...he loved her too...

With a burning passion...

He loved Zoey...

Michael got down on one knee and produced the thing he was hiding from Zoey until the right moment...a beautiful diamond, 100 carrot ring.

"Zoey Hansen...will you marry me?"

He asked her receiving shocking gasps from everyone, Zoey stared in bewilderment at the shining diamond.

"Oh Michael..."

She began to weep, he got an unusual feeling in his stomach, nervousness?

"OF COURSE I WILL!"

She cried happily as Michael hugged her, everyone stared at them

"So your the infamous Michael Myers?"

The doctor said

"Yes...officer"

He said

"Congratulations."

The doctor smiled and walked away, Michael was the happiest man alive that day and still is to this day...

Well ladies and gentlemen I thank you for joining me on my journey, I have found out all I need to know a killer is not born evil, the evil grows the more he holds in pain and sorrow, because what better way to beat evil than with the gift of love...

Zoey Hansen Myers

**Epilogue**

"Mike! Get your ass down here!"

Yelled the voice of Michael reading the daily news

"No! I don't want to I'm ugly!"

Mike yelled, Zoey had to eventually go up and bring him down, his eyes were like Michaels onyx black, he had a girlish face, and resented his father for it.

"I have told you a million times, when you become 18 the face will not be there, until then be like me and deal with it!"

Zoey hut him on the head

"What?"

He cried

"Don't threat Mike, maybe this time you'll make a friend, I mean I met your father when I was your age"

Zoey smiled

"O..Ok mom, where is Kayla?"

Mike asked, Zoey looked at Michael

"Last time I saw her, she was with the dog"

Zoey shrugged it off and called on her daughters name.

"KAYLA! SCHOOL"

In the basement

Kayla stroked Elvis's soft now red fur

"We all fall down"

The small blonde haired girl whispered


End file.
